User blog:SuperSaiyan2Link/Failing at Trope-ifying
Thanks for the idea, Para. Now I'm gonna take that idea and fail miserably at using it. Ness vs Silver * Animal's Time to Hunt : Ness is a human, yet was killed by a hedgehog. * Telekinesis : Both combatants have this. * Accidental Suicide : Ness destroying the building may have saved him, but the tower rubble he created was the cause of his death. * Counter, Counter, Counter! : Silver could attack, but he spent most of his time dodging and blocking Ness' PSI. * Silver the Hedge-who? : Some people on the internet don't know or don't care about Silver. This is shown in the battle, when Silver is sitting all alone wondering how he could get people to pay attention to him. * But Didn't I Just Save You? : Ness accidentally started the fight with Silver by saving the hedgehog from falling. Espio vs Greninja * You Run Too Loud : The whole fight started because, while meditating, Espio heard Greninja run past him. * More Stars in The Battlefield Than There Are in The Sky : During the battle, both Espio and Greninja used multiple ninja starts. * The Giving Tree : To avoid the devastating Hyper Beam, Espio jumped on top of a tree. * Double Kill : Greninja was killed by both the ninja star in his head, and the explosion the ninja star caused. Jeice vs Blue Ranger * Color Everywhere! : Both Jeice and Billy come frome multicolored super-groups. * Frozen in Shock : Jeice was surprised when Billy's weapons electrified him. * Thanks, Zordon : Billy asks Zordon for help on how to beat Jeice, but instead, Zordon told Billy that all his friends were dead. * You Might Wanna Learn to Fly : Billy could do absolutely nothing when Jeice resorted to flying. * Don't Bring a Tank to a Fist Fight : Billy fled to his Zord to win, but Jeice won anyways. * Promotion! : When Billy's Zord was destroyed, Jeice ended up getting a promotion from Captain Ginyu. Falco vs Jet the Hawk * Speedy Cocky Bird Battle! : Both combatants love to win, speed, and are both types of birds. * Always Number One : Falco won the race against Jet, and later won a battle against Jet too. Cyrus vs Giovanni * Berries Win Battles :A reason why Cyrus won, was because one of his Pokémon carries a healing berry at all times. * Stone Cold Team Rocket : Giovanni is a very cold and cruel man. Coincidentally, Giovanni was killed by being frozen and shattered. Finn vs Sparky * Can I Borrow a Piece of Paper? : Sparky visited Oo and encountered Finn just for the sake of needing to find a Page of Life. * Copycat! : The whole fight started because Finn though Sparky was trying to copy him, due to Sparky also being a blonde child swordsman. Tien vs Combustion Man * Triclops : Both combatants have three eyes. * Overworked : Trying to kill Combustion Man, Tien used his strongest move multiple times. * Don't Call Me That! : Both Tien and Combustion Man have funny nickames (Three Eyes and Sparky Sparky Boom Man) Optimus Prime vs Burning Gundam * Red Oni vs Blue Oni : Optimus is the red oni, with Burning being the blue. Even though they both represent red and blue. * Killing An Innocent Kid : Optimus got into a fight with Sekai, and ended up crushing the kid with his hammer Yamcha vs Jon Talbain * Wanna Be The Very Best : Yamcha started the fight with Jon, just because he wanted to be as strong as Tien and Krillin. * Flying Too High For You? : When Yamcha flew in the air, all Jon could do was dodge attacks. * Friend's Acceptance : Noticing Yamcha kill Jon, Tien gave Yamcha the congratulations he deserved. Category:Blog posts